Yugioh Commercial #1
by Yami Blue
Summary: The Yugioh cast is hired to do a commercial, beware of upcoming insanity!
1. Finished version of the Commercial

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or the Jolly Rancher commercial! SO STOP STALKING ME YOU INASANE LAWYERS!!!!!  
  
  
  
Commercial #1  
  
1 Finished Version  
  
Yami Blue sits on a bench, while in the background Y Bakura is laughing like a madman. Yami Blue then opens a pack of Jolly Ranchers and pops one into her mouth. Suddenly a giant watermelon falls out of nowhere and crashes on to Y Bakura who gets knocked out and shuts up instantly.  
  
1.1 "Never eat a Jolly Rancher… near an insane albino"  
  
…  
  
"BIG FRIUT FLAVA!!!!!!" 


	2. Bloopers

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or the Jolly Rancher commercial! SO STOP STALKING ME YOU INASANE LAWYERS!!!!!  
  
  
  
1  
  
1.1.1 Commercial #1  
  
2 The Making of Commercial #1 aka Bloopers  
  
  
  
Before the commercial:  
  
Y Bakura: Okay, so all I do is laugh like a madman?  
  
Yami Blue: Yup! That's all you do in this commercial, leave the rest to us!!!  
  
Malik: *speaks though a microphone thingy (Yami Blue: ^_^0)* PLACES EVERYONE!!!!! DISOBEY ME AND I SHALL USE MY ROD AND CONTOL YOUR MINDS AND ACTIONS!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: O.o0  
  
Joey: Jolly Rancher Commercial, Take 1.  
  
***  
  
Yami Blue sits on a bench, while in the background Y Bakura is laughing like a madman. Yami Blue then opens a pack of Jolly Ranchers and pops one into her mouth. Suddenly a giant watermelon falls out of nowhere and crashes on to the ground, missing Y Bakura (who's still laughing like a madman) by inches…  
  
***  
  
Malik: CUT!!!!!! OK, WHO setup the props???  
  
Weevil: *raises his hand weakly*  
  
Malik: *anger veins + pointy teeth* YOU SHALL DO IT RIGHT THIS TIME!!!! *does what ever he does and gets Weevil under the control of his Rod* NOW back to business!!!!  
  
Weevil: *in a half dead tone* Yes, Master…  
  
Everyone else: O.o0  
  
Joey: Jolly Rancher Commercial, Take 2.  
  
***  
  
Yami Blue sits on a bench, while in the background Y Bakura is laughing like a madman. Yami Blue then opens a pack of Jolly Ranchers and pops one into her mouth. Suddenly a giant watermelon falls out of nowhere and crashes on to Y Bakura who gets knocked out and shuts up instantly.  
  
"Never eat a Jolly Rancher near…uh…near…CRAP!!! I can't read my lines!"  
  
***  
  
Malik: AAAAAAAARRGGGGG!!!!!! CUT! Tristian!!! How many times do I have to tell you??? PRACTICE YOUR READING!!!  
  
Tristian: Me sorry. ;_;  
  
Malik: *massages his temples* Ok, the next person who screws up will star in the next embarrassing commercial! GOT IT?  
  
Everyone: got it. -_-0  
  
Malik: And someone slap Y Bakura, he's still out cold…  
  
Joey: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Tristian can't read!! *sniff* Jolly Rancher Commercial, Take 3. BWAHAHA!!!…  
  
***  
  
Yami Blue sits on a bench, while in the background Y Bakura is laughing like a madman. Yami Blue then opens a pack of Jolly Ranchers and pops one into her mouth. Suddenly a giant grapefruit falls out of nowhere and crashes on to Y Bakura who gets knocked out and shuts up instantly.  
  
***  
  
Malik: Oi… CUT!! WEEEEEEEEEEEVIL!!!!!!  
  
Weevil: *in a half dead tone* Yes master?  
  
Malik: Grrrrrrrrrrr… even under the control of my Rod, you're still a klutz, ~sigh~ Yugi! Take over Weevil's job and Yami Yugi, slap Y Bakura.  
  
Yami: Okay! ^_^ *slaps Y Bakura*  
  
Y Bakura: *wakes up* @.x WHEEEEEEEE!!! I SeE LiTtLe BirDieS!!! MwAhAhAHAhAHA!!!!  
  
Joey: *sweatdrop* uhhh… Jolly Rancher Commercial, Take 4.  
  
***  
  
Yami Blue sits on a bench, while in the background Y Bakura is laughing like a madman. Yami Blue then opens a pack of Jolly Ranchers and pops one into her mouth. Suddenly a giant watermelon falls out of nowhere and crashes on to Y Bakura who gets knocked out and shuts up instantly.  
  
2.1 "Never eat a Jolly Rancher… near an insane albino"  
  
…  
  
2.2 "BIG FRIUT FLAVA!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Malik: CUT!!! YES!!!! THANK THE GODS IT'S PERFECT!!! *runs off to celebrate and party with everyone else* I'M FREEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Yami Blue (who has become a bit hyper from eating all those Jolly Ranchers): MWAHAHAHAHA!!! LET'S GO PARTY Y BAKURA!!! *drags a dazed Y Bakura (@.x) by the foot to the party* I'll be reading da reviews while I finish some random ficcie!!!! BUH-BIE!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
